


Ritorno a Green Gables

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: With all my heart [2]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Post-Season/Series 02, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Alla fine del suo primo anno al college femminile della Pennsylvania, Anna fa ritorno ad Avonlea per trascorrere le vacanze estive. Non tutto però è come lei si aspettava, Cole e Diana sono viaggio all'estero e di Gilbert non ha alcuna notizia. Annoiata, Anna si ritrova a scrivere le proprie impressioni sul suo ritorno a Green Gables."Partecipante alla Challenge indetta da Soly Dea “Challenge della parole quasi intraducibili” sul forum di Efp."





	Ritorno a Green Gables

 

   
   
 

 

  
   
Green Gables mi era mancata e lo aveva fatto con una tale disperazione, che fatico ragionevolmente a imprimerla sulle poche righe improvvisate che sporcano il foglio. Io, Anna Shirley Cuthbert, giuro di non esser mai stata così odiosamente imprecisa nel riportare le mie impressioni riguardo un dato argomento. Eppure, in questo pieno pomeriggio e con la luce del sole che filtra attraverso le foglie di alberi agitati dalla brezza di giugno, ogni emozione pare sfuggire al mio controllo. Sono assolutamente certa che una parte di me abbia lasciato la scuola col cuore leggero, e l’animo impaziente di chi non vede l’ora che giunga il momento di tornare a vivere tra le confortevoli mura domestiche. I miei passi erano affrettati dal desiderio di prendere il treno, ma soltanto dopo aver posato il mio primo passo giù dal calesse mi sono resa conto che tutto questo mi era mancato. Poiché ammetto miseramente d’aver patito la più orrida delle nostalgie, struggendomi nel ricordo delle premurose cure della cara Marilla, della presenza rassicurante di Matthew oltre che degli sguardi d’amore del mio Gilbert. Soltanto lo studio ha lenito il dolore, permettendomi di non soccombervi. Ed è proprio questo a confondermi e a non consentirmi di scrivere questi pensieri in maniera coerente. Pur essendo felice d’aver fatto ritorno a casa, una parte di me non avrebbe voluto lasciare gli studi. Dopo nove mesi trascorsi con la testa china sui libri ritengo d’esser diventata la migliore del mio corso, lo studio è ormai parte di me e lo è a tal punto, che nessuno mai riuscirà a prendervi il posto. Egoisticamente ammetto che il mio intelletto affamato non chiede altro che un buon libro da imparare. Che la mia mente si sia saziata a sufficienza per quest’anno scolastico è un’odiosa bugia, ma mio malgrado sono stata costretta ad accettare la fine delle lezioni e a partire alla volta di Avonlea. E salendo sul treno, in quel presto mattino di sabato, sono stata investita da una strana commistione di sentimenti. Ero felice, ma al contempo arrabbiata e fu ricordando le parole del professor Cooper, detteci prima di licenziarci e che recitavano: “Godetevi le vacanze, ragazze e divertitevi”, che mi sono lasciata andare alla rabbia.

 

Oh, ma come posso farlo se mi è stata tolta la gioia più grande della vita? E come potrei badare a cose triviali come il divertimento, quando più nulla ormai mi rimane da fare? Ad Avonlea non ho nessuno, fatta eccezione per i Cuthbert. Dei miei cari amici Cole e Diana non ho notizie da due lunghi e strazianti mesi, li sapevo in viaggio in Francia però non ho la minima idea di dove possano trovarsi adesso e mi do pena per loro, ma soprattutto per me stessa e per la solitudine che sto provando. E da che sono qui, ovvero dieci giorni, di Gilbert non ho ancora saputo niente. Ho anche provato a scrivergli, ma temo che la mia lettera non gli sia arrivata. Quindi che dovrei fare adesso? Saziare la mia noia con le ottime torte di Marilla? O con uno dei famosi tè della signora Lynde? Aiutare Matthew con le galline e gli animali mi sfianca ma a me, sfortunata, il cervello non si spegne e al pari di una locomotiva continua a sbuffare. La mia anima non è doma e, irrequieta, si strugge nel tentativo di trovare una qualche cosa con cui impegnare la mente. La sola gioia che ho trovato risiede nel bosco stesso e nello scrivergli odi appassionate. Ho ritrovato i miei vecchi e cari alberi, i prati d’erba già secca della calura estiva. Ho rivisto i profumati fiori, ammirato le splendide farfalle e spiato gli svelti animali e adesso che sono immersa in questa natura bellissima e selvaggia, coi piedi a penzolare giù dalla riva del fiume, mi rendo conto che senza di loro sarei perduta. Come ho fatto a vivere lontana dal sole di Avonlea e dai suoi stupendi raggi? Come ho potuto privarmi del suo abbraccio caldo e confortante? Ora mentre imprimo queste parole nell’immortalità della carta, mi convinco di non aver vissuto affatto e che il mio semplice sopravvivere sia scaturito dalla passione per la conoscenza. Oh, dev’essere così ed è altrettanto vero che tutto ciò su cui il mio fortunato sguardo si posa è semplicemente meraviglioso. Volgendo il naso al cielo azzurro ho la sensazione che la maniera in cui le fronte degli alberi si muovano sia unica e speciale, e che sia ancora più splendido il modo in cui i raggi del sole vi filtrano attraverso. Ed è tanto meraviglioso che toglie il fiato e che mi vien voglia di gettare carta e penna e lasciarmi andare, stendermi sull’erba e non far nulla se non cantare poesie per la stupefacente Avonlea. Oh, se soltanto Gilbert fosse qui con me in questo momento. Il mio amato Gilbert Blythe, che proprio qui e meno di un anno fa, balbettava nel tentativo di confessarmi il proprio amore perché troppo timido per farlo. A ripensarci ora, mi sento sciocca perché stentavo a ritener sincero il suo affetto e mi ero stupidamente convinta che fosse soltanto gentilezza. Nella mia infinita cocciutaggine e cecità, per anni mi son rifiutata di credere a quanto Gilbert fosse innamorato di me. Non lo vedevo, eppure era così chiaro che il cuore mi palpita soltanto a pensarci. Quel suo modo di guardarmi, preso e partecipe, non d’altro era fatto se non dell'amore più puro che esiste. Lo stesso di cui ho tanto letto e scritto, ma che in fondo non ho mai compreso per davvero. E io, la sfortunata Anna Shirley, qui costretta a una solitudine odiosa, non bramo altro che il momento in cui ci ricongiungeremo. Come un eroe con la sua principessa, ci ritroveremo dopo un intero inverno di lontananza, vissuto col solo calore delle lettere a scaldare i nostri cuori. E quando ci riabbracceremo, a esser meravigliosa non sarà soltanto Green Gables. Oh, e no...  
 

 

  
   
 _«Anna Shirley, sapevo che ti avrei trovata qui.»_  
   
   
 

 

   
 **Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio Miryel per lo stupendo banner di copertina e Soly Dea per la Challenge alla quale questa storia partecipa. Ho deciso di racchiudere questa flash e la precedente, La valle delle farfalle, in una serie. Le storie saranno (perché ne è in arrivo un’altra entro la fine di marzo) indipendenti, ma ambientate in un unico filone narrativo.
> 
> Come vi sarete accorti ho cambiato il mio stile, adattandolo a quello che ritengo meglio per Anna. Lei è una persona molto lirica e spero, mi auguro, d’esser riuscita a riportare il suo spirito in questa breve storia. Si tratta comunque del primo esperimento che faccio con lei, quindi è tutto ancora un tentativo.  
> Per chiunque fosse interessato, ho aperto da poco un gruppo Facebook dedicato a questa serie (e non solo), per chiunque fosse interessato: Chiamatemi Anna – Anne with an E: https://www.facebook.com/groups/chiamatemianna/


End file.
